villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cognitive Wakaba Isshiki
Cognitive Wakaba Isshiki is Futaba Sakura's cognition of Wakaba Isshiki before Futaba's change of heart in Persona 5. She is the main antagonist of the fourth heist and represents the Deadly Sin of Wrath. Appearance Cognitive Wakaba Isshiki appears as a Sphynx. Her head in the human head of Wakaba, showing her long black hair and glasses. The body is a lion with wings that let her fly. Personality Cognitive Wakaba is the exact opposite of the real Wakaba. She has an intense hatred for Futaba and wants to execute revenge on her for driving her to suicide. She is also very aggressive in general, shouting and instantly engaging the thieves for a fight upon confrontation. This Intense Hatred for Futaba is reflected of Wrath, the sin she represents Profile Creation Cognitive Wakaba, in reality, is merely an implant by Shido's men. Shido planned to kill Wakaba to obtain her research on Cognitive Pscience and the Metaverse. Shido, through the Blacked Masked Metaverse User, successfully caused a Psychotic Breakdown in Wakaba Isshika, causing her to commit suicide. Shido then sent some men to pin all the blame on her daughter, Futaba. They forged a suicide note and read it in front of Futaba and her relatives. The note stated that Wakaba killed herself because she hated Futaba for how much of a terrible child she was. This lead Futaba's Relatives to hate her, assumingly her dad even saying that he "should have never had her." Futaba took this loss horribly, especially since she was manipulated to think that she was responsible for her mother's death. Over time, Futaba generated a palace that gave birth to Cognitive Wakaba being a creature who hated Futaba Pyramid of Wrath Cognitive Wakaba resides in Futaba's Palace, assumingly taking the name of the Pyramid of Sloth or Apathy since Shadow Futaba represented Sloth and Apathy. However, Cognitive Wakaba was powerful enough to challenge Shadow Futaba, causing Futaba's Mind to have a struggle between the truth and the lies. This is assumingly the reason for the palace to take the name of the Pyramid of Wrath instead. Confrontation As the thieves infiltrate into the treasure room, Cognitive Wakaba tears the ceiling open and tells the thieves to stay away from the treasure before engaging them for a fight. She holds nothing back, doing heavy damage to the thieves. In contrast, the thieves are unable to hurt her as her HP is High and the thieves can't do any damage to her. When the thieves find themselves in trouble, Futaba comes into the room. Cognitive Wakaba becomes enraged and starts to shout her hatred for Futaba, telling her that not it will be her turn to suffer. Futaba then started to remember the men who read her the note, causing Futaba to have a mental breakdown. The thieves try to help but are unable. Eventually, Shadow Futaba comes and forces Futaba to remember the truth, causing the Futaba to awaken to her Persona. She then uses her support skills to aid the thieves in defeating Cognitive Wakaba, mainly by using a ballista to bring the beast down. This way, the thieves could use their physical attacks which did Severe damage to Cognitive Wakaba. After Defeat, Cognitive Wakaba falls down the side of the Pyramid and dies. Shortly after, the thieves are forced to retreat as the palace quickly crumbles. Trivia *Cognitive Wakaba is the only Palace Antagonist to not be a Shadow but a cognition, whilst Shadow Futaba is the only Shadow in Persona 5 who is a supporting character instead of a enemy. Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Deceased